Sa Beom-Sik
|Full Name =Sa Beom-Sik 사범식 |Stage Name = Shea (씨우) |Born = 20 February 1997 |Age = 20 |Gender = Male |Nationality = German-Korean (dual) |Ethnicity = Korean |Sexual Orientation = YOU CANNOT LABEL |Romantic Orientation = A HUMAN |Relationship Status = hehe |Birthplace = Hamburg, Germany |Native Language = Korean |Languages Spoken = Korean, German, Latin |Label = Prism Entertainment |Group = Boys' Generation |Position(s) = Lead Vocalist |Years Active = 2015 - Present |Trainee Period = 5 years and 2 months |Casted On = 30 October 2009 |Personality = Quiet sometimes seems like a word too shallow to describe someone. It's befitting of someone who was surrounded by broken beauty and never spoke of it. Shea likes to observe as much as participate, and no amount of training could change that. He's a little bit of a workaholic and a little too serious about trying to live off music alone. Unlike his namesake, his life and work don't go smoothly as planned, nor do they come with enough nutrients. Reality isn't a place he focuses on, and while that does wonders for his career, it's detrimental to both his mental and physical health. It's a good thing he's figured out his limits; when he does forget he needs something in his stomach, someone's usually there to remind him. Is Shea cold? Not really. He carries a soft warmth about him, but his awkward body language says it all. Uncertainty might dictate his exterior, the interior not so much. Insecure words rarely leave the confines of his head. He possesses a neutral or positive view of things and isn't shy about voicing them. His reflexes speak volumes: he's sure to act on things as quickly as he can. Prolonging things, in his experience, can have unpleasant, uncalled for consequences. Does he get scared? Hell yes. Fear is embedded deep into Shea like it is in any other person. When someone has to do it, he's okay with being them and taking the blow. The stark difference between him and his mother: "I have the legs to run but I choose to break them when things get tough." |History = How does it feel to be a dead person's last mistake? On a crisp winter afternoon in Hamburg, Germany, Sa Beomsik was born to Sa Beomsoo and Sa Chaemin. He traded his mother's life for his own. That's how he lets the story be told anyway. There wasn't much to be done for a one-sided marriage. Chaemin tried and it worsened. She abandoned her daughter and son, who wasn't really her son, and filed for divorce. Jeonghae and Beomsik never saw her again. Beomsoo eventually remarried to none other than Chaekyung, Chaemin's cousin. Home life was strained, and both siblings sought refuge anywhere else but. As if being the ethnic minority wasn't enough, Beomsik was under constant scrutiny due to his parents' professions as plastic surgeons. His schoolmates, perhaps out of petty jealousy, took every chance to harass him. All they saw was the financial stability and the comfort. They didn't see the fingernails bitten down to the quick, the crescents hidden under a thin layer of makeup, or the spirit leaving the eyes. How could they? They were children, and the world is beautiful because you only see what you want to see. Beomsik responded in the only way he could: reality off, headphones on. The young boy wanted out. His only confidante was his sister and even that bond was frayed upon the revelation that they weren't blood related at all. So one day while he was visiting her at work, a scouting agent from Prism approached him and the customer his sister was attending to. Beomsik's Korean needed some work, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed. Everything went up from there. In three days, the twelve year old had packed up everything he owned. He wasn't taking no for an answer and his distant father knew the moment his son walked up to him. Beomsoo extracted no promises and that was also the day Beomsik realized he truly didn't care. Thanks to his now deadbeat mother who had insisted on getting him lessons early on, a door had opened for him. The temptation to look back on the closed one never occurred to him after he had boarded his plane to Korea. Beomsik's first audition got him accepted and he finished his schooling in Hanlim Multi Art School. His parents sent him stipend without fail. Though it didn't allow for frivolous spending, Beomsik was content. He didn't count how long he had been training until he debuted as one of Boys' Generation's lead vocalists. Five years and two months well spent. |Model = Shin Won-Ho Gene |Eye Colour = Dark brown |Hair Colour = Varies |Height = 182.79cm (5'11) |Weight = 59.87kg (132lbs) |Voice Type = Leggero tenor |Blood Type = A+ |Distinguishing Marks = n/a |Gallery = 버터 — Gallery 1.png 버터 — Gallery 2.png 버터 — Gallery 3.png 버터 — Gallery 4.png 버터 — Gallery 5.png 버터 — Gallery 6.png 버터 — Gallery 7.png 버터 — Gallery 8.png 버터 — Gallery 9.png |Father = Sa Beom-Soo |Mother = Lee Chae-Min (legal) Lee Chae-Kyung (biological) |Full Siblings = n/a |Half Siblings = unnamed |Spouse = n/a |Children = n/a |Other Relatives = Lee Jeong-Hae |Relationships Chart = |Name Meaning = *Surname: Sa (사) -> | evening, night, dusk; slanted *Given Name: Beom-Sik (범식) | Beom (범) -> sail; boat | Sik (식) -> solid, honest |Nicknames = Butter, Boombox |Favourite Colour = Salmon |Favourite Movie = |Favourite Song = The Story Never Ends by Lauv |Favourite Food = Empanadas |Favourite Drink = Orange flavored bubble tea |Most Important People = Mai Chuju |Most Treasured Possessions = His violin |Custom Trivia = *How good his reflexes are: a member once tried to silently throw golf balls at him after he just woke up and he caught all of them with his nose. *His English is so terrible that he once asked a clerk to kill a wombat with a pineapple while trying to look for said fruit. I'm not kidding. *"His mom died a week after giving birth to him and his dad remarried to his mom's cousin." is the story he goes with. His family life is complicated and he doesn't like talking about it. *He has an older sister who works as a cosmetics salesperson. He was visiting her at work when he got scouted along with the customer she was attending to. *His parents are/were all plastic surgeons. He was already accused of going under the knife even before he was scouted. The amount of antis he has are overwhelming and he's known to avoid social media. *He can get really distracted. A member revealed that he once accidentally broke a trainee's nose while getting coffee. Shea has no idea how it happened. *He's irresponsible in the "I accidentally bought dinner three times how do we eat all of this" way. *They tried to get him a more open, cheery image but to no avail. *He's been nicknamed Boombox because of his critical words at all the right times. |Side Gif = 버터 — Side.gif |Side Gif 2 = 버터 — Side 2.gif |Side Gif 3 = 버터 — Side 3.gif |Bottom Gif = Shea Sa — Bottom Image.gif }} Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Male Idols Category:Prism Entertainment Category:Boys' Generation Category:Asian Category:Korean Category:Name Begins with "B" Category:Born in 1997 Category:Speaks Korean Category:Speaks German Category:Speaks Latin Category:Type A+ Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Tenor Category:5'11